


Dancing in Deserts, Shooting at Sunshine

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, just Hunk and Pidge ditching a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: “This is super illegal.” Pidge laughs.“Come on Hunk! Where’s your sense of adventure?” She extends a hand down to him, cheeks flushed, hair mussed and eyes sparkling.





	Dancing in Deserts, Shooting at Sunshine

Pidge sighs and downs her drink. “This party Is wack. Let’s get out of here.” She grabs Hunk by the hand and pulls him outside, not bothering to look back and ultimately missing the prominent blush on his face. 

Halfway down the street she pauses and Hunk looks down at her with a curious expression. “You okay?” Pidge doesn’t answer and instead jogs across the road. Hunk sighs, following after her. She stops and looks up at the locked gate to the park. She reaches forwards and shakes it, a clanging noise puncturing the silent night.  
“It’s locked!” Hunk snorts.  
“Dude. It’s, like, 3am. Of course it’s locked.” Pidge shrugs, looking up and down the road before grabbing onto the gate and clambering up. She turns to talk to Hunk, pausing when she finds he’s not next to her. She looks back down to the street, seeing him look at her with a horrified expression.  
“Come on then!”  
“Pidge!” He hisses, eyes wide. “What are you doing?”  
“Going to the park, obviously.”  
“This is super illegal.” Pidge laughs.  
“Come on Hunk! Where’s your sense of adventure?” She extends a hand down to him, cheeks flushed, hair mussed and eyes sparkling. Hunk freezes, praying that his blush is hidden in the dark night. He nods at her hand.  
“You can’t pull me up.” She sighs, leaning back.  
“So you’re not coming?”  
“I never said that!” Before she can retort he clambers up next to her, making her laugh. She jumps off, landing lightly on her feet and waiting for Hunk to climb down. As soon as his feet touch the ground she grabs his hand again and pulls him over to the playground. And then she’s off. 

Hunk watches, a soft smile on his face and hands in his hoodie pocket as she races around the playground. He can’t help but laugh as she spins round and round on the roundabout before letting go and stumbling round, falling onto the floor. He treads over to her, leaning over her with a smile. “You need a hand?” He extends a hand to help her, yelping as she pulls him down onto the ground next to her. She giggles.  
“Aren’t the stars beautiful Hunk?” He smiles softly, gazing at her face.  
“Always.” He’s not talking about the stars.  
She doesn’t notice, of course.  
“Imagine what it would have been like to look up at the stars two hundred, three hundred years ago. Before the sky got polluted.” Hunk hums in assent. “Humans have fucked up the earth so bad. I’d love to meet an alien but I know we’d probably just end up starting a war or destroying their planets.” He laughs quietly.  
“Please Pidge. We all already know you’re an alien.” Pidge giggles, lightly punching his arm.  
“Shut up. I just wish… I don’t know.” He sighs.  
“I get it.” She turns, propping herself up on her elbow. He mirrors her.  
“That’s what I lo- like about you Hunk. You get me.” He smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
“We click.” She nods.  
“Exactly! We’re like… two halves of the same whole, you and I.” She leans forwards, tilting her head to the left. He mirrors her again.  
“Pidge…” she smiles softly.  
“Hunk.” Her eyes flutter shut, their mouths centimeters apart. They draw closer, closer before- 

He pulls away, face flushed. Pidge draws back, startled.  
“I- I can’t.”  
“Hunk?” She looks like she’s been slapped. Tentatively she reaches towards him. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah! I just have to- just have to…” He scrambles around for an excuse before grabbing his phone. “I have to get home, my mother will be worried sick.” Before she can stop him he’s standing up, heading back towards the gate. “I’ll talk to you… later. Okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophett.tumblr.com/)  
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/snowmeltssosoon/)  
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
